Unusual pet
by Shaddow the Spirit
Summary: When Desiree shows up at Vlad's house in a rather unlucky moment and grands his wish, he has to live together with the Fenton family, but as their pet. Will he ever return to being human again, or will he be stuck as a cat for the rest of his life?
1. Prologue

Yo everyone. Next Fanfiction arriving. The third... Or the fourth whatever you call it...

Well, I just can't get any further with the others so... Starting a new one to kill writers block...

Well, still some questions for those who read my other fanfics... Should I continue on "White Demons and Black Angels; Angel POW"? (Yes, I know it's spelled wrong...)

This story takes place between King Tuck and Masters of all time.

That's all for now. Please enjoy ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Masters Mansion, Wisconsin.

Vlad was sitting and trying to make his paperwork. He really was. He just couldn't.

"Please Maddie..." He looked up at the white cat, sitting on the shelf, mewing like crazy. "You've been doing that since 8 o'clock... Could you please be quiet for JUST A SINGLE HOUR?"

Shouting at the cat didn't work, so Vlad decided to go downstairs and let paperwork be paperwork. Unfortunately for him, did Maddie decide to run after him, still mewing happily. Vlad looked annoyed at her.

"Stop it I said!" Just when he had said that, he stepped into the kitchen and froze as if someone had shot him with a bullet of ice.

The kitchen looked like 634 ghosts had held a giant party. Vlad could barely see the shin.

"Maddie..." He slowly looked at the cat. The cat seemed to get the clue and jumped onto a shelf where Vlad couldn't reach her. He snarled, not realizing that Desiree, the wish granting ghost, was sneaking nearer.

Vlad scowled. Jack was arriving later, and more important, he would be arriving ALONE. It would give Vlad the chance he had been waiting on for an eternity! He couldn't allow a fucking CAT to ruin this...

"I swear I wished I had a cat I could control!" He hissed. The all of sudden four things happened very quickly after each other.

Desiree flew up, pointed at Vlad and said: "So you have wished it, so shall it be!"

Maddie the cat got scared at the sudden ghost, and jumped down from the shelf and ran away.

Jack Fenton walked through the door and saw Desiree point at a rather puzzled Vlad Masters.

Vlad Masters himself nearly got choked in a pink puff of smoke, as Desiree flew away. He felt strange for a moment, then he felt like he was shrinking.

Jack ran over to get a look at his college friend, terrified of the thought that he might have gotten hurt from the attack. He looked down at the ground and his eyes widened at the moment he saw the result.

"This can't be good..." Was all he could say at that point.


	2. Chapter 1

Yup, next chapter is up.

Thanks to Nimrod the Writer, Danielle995 and Readingisawesome for reviewing.

So, yeah. This is where the main plot begins... And again, if anyone is interested in making pictures for any of my stories, tell me, show me and I'll thank you for being interested in the story. I don't mind anything at all; you can draw what you feel like drawing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fenton Works, Amity Park.

Danny was scared. His father had taken a trip to Wisconsin, to visit Vlad; something that Danny had a feeling would end in a murder. How should Jack be able to fight his own college friend, a powerful ghost, when Danny, who had the very same powers, but less experience, couldn't? He had sworn to himself that he literally would rip Plasmius' teeth out and force him to swallow them, if he hurt his dad. But what if Vlad would overshadow Jack, and use him to break up with Maddie, or worse, hurt them! Danny would never be able to fight against his dad, not even if Vlad was controlling him!

He tried to shake the frightening thoughts off, concentrating on his dinner.

Just then, the front door opened, revealing a rather pale Jack Fenton.

Jack was holding a small basket, covered by a kitchen towel. Danny began to get a little confused. His dad wasn't supposed to be home before tomorrow afternoon. And yet here he was, a little pale but safe and sound, home 24 hours before time.

"Already home dear?" Maddie asked surprised. Jack looked at her. "Uh... well I arrived and a ghost attacked Vlad... I tried to stop it, but I wasn't fast enough... And, uh, I took Vlad back home..." He looked down at the basket.

Danny knew that there was no way Vlad would fit in such a little basket. Fear welled up in him, as he began to wonder. Did the attacking ghost actually KILL Vlad? Had his dad seen his very best friend from college DIE in front of his eyes? How was his mom going to take this? My dad's next words confused him, through.

"So well... I decided that the best thing we could do right now is to take care of him, as he can't do it himself..." He then took off the kitchen towel.

The whole household gasped.

Down in the basket sat a nearly white, but slightly grayish cat, it was something between short haired and longhaired, with piercing blue eyes and a furious look on it. Vlad Masters in cat mode.

Danny gaped. Desiree must've caught Vlad off guard in a wrong situation, because Vlad wouldn't willingly turn himself into a cat would he?

One look at his expression told him that he wouldn't.

"Is... Is that...?" Jazz asked. A pissed off Vlad jumped out of the basket and tried to crawl up in the couch, which he failed at, having no experience in being a 4.5 pound cat. If a cat was able to pout, this one surely did!

"Vlad turned into a cat?" Danny asked, still shocked. His dad nodded. "I'm afraid so... He can't take care of himself, so we have to help him until he turns back to normal..."

Danny looked at Vlad, who simply stared back angrily. He was not amused, he could tell.

Jazz and the parents went upstairs soon. Danny was still staring at the furious cat. Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

Then a snicker could be heard.

"Well I did tell you to get a cat... But this wasn't really what I meant..." Danny began to laugh. He just couldn't take the angry billionaire seriously. Vlad the Cat stayed still for a while. Then he went upstairs, crawling up the stairs in a way much similar to a small kid. Danny immediately stopped laughing when he heard the door to his room slam. He rushed upstairs into his room to find Vlad trying to get on his table, where his homework laid, just finished.

Danny took the homework and put it to a safer place, in case that Vlad found out how to get around as a cat. He didn't want Lancer to get mad at him, because he knew that "my parent's college friend, who by the way has just turned into a cat, ate my homework," wasn't a good enough excuse.

A pair of furious glowing red eyes followed him as he left the room.

Vlad gritted his teeth, as the whole situation was frustrating him. He couldn't talk, he couldn't get around and he couldn't even get to pest Daniel!

He decided that learning the basics of his new body would be in place.

He was a lot more flexible, but his lack in moveable thumbs was bothering him. It made him unable to hold onto anything at all, and being 9 inches tall didn't help either. Vlad sighed. Maybe, if he was really, really lucky, he could change into his alter ego?

He concentrated on the cold core inside him, and began to feel the well known sensation of turning dead, slower than usual, but secure.

But as the black rings passed his shoulders he felt new bones continuing from his shoulders. Curiosity filled him and he twisted his head around to get a better look. The only thing he was capable of seeing was black fur. He frowned and walked quietly into the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. He then gasped at the sight.

The white fur had turned all black, his ears more pointed, reminding him of the hair he was used to have and somehow missed. His eyes were the same as the usual ones he had in his ghost form. His tail was slightly bushier, while the fur was shorter around his head and neck. But what caught his attention mostly, was the new bones he had felt a few moments before.

Covered by dark fur, two new bones began at his shoulder blades, each continuing 5 and a half inch and ended in a joint where a new bone stretched back 6 inches.

Vlad stared for a moment and then tested if they were moveable. They were. They couldn't make him fly, they actually only seemed to be able to get in the way, but he had a feeling that they somehow might come in handy later on... Just HOW was the big question of course... Something suddenly came to his mind.

Maddie, his cat! He left her back in Wisconsin! How in the world was she going to get fed?

He just hoped that Jack had left a window or something open for her...

He quickly snapped back to reality, when he heard Maddie calling his name.

Remembering to change back into Masters again, he rushed downstairs, stumbled at the first stair and felt all the way down to the floor, landing on his chin. Maddie gasped.

"Oh, my..! Are you okay Vlad?" She carefully picked the wincing cat up, who secretly appreciated her touching him so kindly.

He tried to tell her he was all fine, but the only sound passing his lips, was a mew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later at night, Vlad walked into Danny's room, simply because he had nowhere else to go. He couldn't sleep and he figured that if sleep was impossible, then at least he could begin some planning on how to escape this damn situation, or make it just a little better for himself.

Danny was lying in his bed and snoring lightly when Vlad silently entered the room. The blue-eyed cat looked carefully around. Everything was put on the shelves or in the drawers. Out of his reach.

Vlad looked thoughtfully at the chair. He recalled how his own cat always jumped up on everything. He carefully tried to copy her moves, as he tightened his muscles and got ready for the jump.

His paws left the floor a half second later. It seemed that the exercise he had gotten, due to being half ghost and all, had paid off. He landed dexterously on the chair, soundless as his paws took off the impact with wood. Vlad turned his head and made sure the boy was still sleeping, before he jumped onto the table, and then the shelf.

Carefully looking around his eyes fell on a nearly finished rocket ship model. Too easy... Vlad continued looking until he eyed a great opportunity.

Danny had left a white pillow on the floor. Vlad landed quietly on it with ease. The pillow was soft and perfect for its use. A low sound was heard as Vlad dragged the pillow out of the room, and out in the yard.

Looking around, he saw a small hole in the ground, seemly the former home of a fox. Dragging the pillow into it, he placed it in the corner of the hole. He quietly transformed into Plasmius, using the barely usable ghost powers to make the den larger. Finally done, he nodded in satisfaction. Suddenly yawning he realized he must've been awake for more than 19 hours. He shook his head tiredly and went back inside the house.

The fox's den would work as Plasmius' lair until he returned to human form. He stretched and jumped into the basket Jack had carried him around in. He lay down on the soft pillow, Jazz had been so gentle to leave for him, and quickly fell asleep, the last he heard being Jack and Maddie's alarm telling them to get up and to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry for the slow update, but I wrote the chapter, but then figured it was too short. So I had to write a little more. I will write at least 1.500 words for each chapter, except the first one.

And as you know, your reviews are the essence of my writing. Please say if you have any ideas, PLEASE! Really, I beg you.


End file.
